


The Weekend

by dirudo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bokuto is just really determined to make Akaashi feel good., Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, MSBY Black Bokuto, Post-Canon, body worship if u squint, manga editor akaashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirudo/pseuds/dirudo
Summary: Akaashi's job as a manga editor can take its toll.Bokuto has a few ideas on how to make him feel better.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 17
Kudos: 252





	The Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> hey heyyy :)  
> ...hi,. hi.. i'm so happy to finally be writing for bokuaka. 
> 
> i hope u enjoy this! i wanna see akaashi getting all the love he deserves for a change!!

“Hey, Hey--!” Bokuto starts.

“..Hey.” Akaashi finishes.

“I’m home!” Bokuto says as if Akaashi hadn’t known the second Bokuto walked through their front door; his presence always lit up any room. 

“Welcome back,” Akaashi replies. He scoots his chair back, wheels silently complying to an old habit-- turning his head up, closing his eyes-- awaiting a kiss. 

It comes, and it always feels as magical as the first. 

Soft and sweet, and entirely _Bokuto._

They separate. Bokuto is pulling back first, rustling through a plastic bag that crinkles when Bokuto’s free hand rummages through. ‘ _Oh, that’s right.’_ Akaashi thinks. Bokuto had let him know that he was stopping by the store on his way home. He had taken a while, but Akaashi hadn’t wanted to press. It wasn’t looking like he was going to be able to get into bed with Bokuto early tonight anyway, not with all the work due so soon. 

Akaashi tries not to look as tired as he feels. 

Bokuto pulls out a bottle of Akaashi’s favorite tea. 

“For you!”

He sets it on the desk right alongside Akaashi’s work, careful not to disturb the neat stack of newly completed paperwork from his latest editorial project. The droplets of condensation that run along the cool bottle are far enough to not cause harm to its fresh ink. 

Akaashi smiles, Bokuto keeps digging.

“Also for you!” A number of different snacks, all of which he’s mentioned liking before once or twice. Bokuto reaches in a few more things.

“Let me guess. Are those also for me?”

  
  
Bokuto beams, “You guessed it!”

A couple of freshly made onigiri, and a bar of his favorite chocolate. 

Akaashi’s smile grows as he turns his attention to all the food that threatens to slide right off his cramped desk. It’s a lot, and Bokuto hasn’t stopped trying to adjust them properly, fidgeting with a bag of chips that refuses to stay upright. A tiny, frustrated huff escapes his lips. It’s kinda funny. 

“For what?” Akaashi asks, unable to hide the amusement in his voice.

“It’s for you!” Bokuto blurts for what must be the umpteenth time in the past two minutes, this time Akaashi really does laugh.

“I know, Koutarou. But why?”

Bokuto pauses for a second like he’s got to process what Akaashi just asked him. And then he’s looking at him like he’s insane. Like he should already _know_ why. Eyebrows raised and eyes wide.

Akaashi flips through every possible scenario it could be in his head in a matter of seconds, everything comes up blank. 

“Because you deserve it!” He says like it’s common sense. “Honestly, I wanted to take you out to dinner tonight since I knew you’d be home all weekend, but volleyball even kept _me_ way longer than usual.”

He’s not really understanding where Bokuto is coming from. 

“I... see. Thank you.” He wants to ask more questions. And the small knit that begins to form between his eyebrows must give him away because Bokuto explains without being asked.

“You’ve been working really hard, Keiji. I’ve noticed. How could I not? You come into bed real late ‘cos you never stop until you’re done, and you take on the projects with like-- the tightest deadlines-- way more than anyone else! You’re constantly doing everything everyone else doesn’t wanna do. Keiji, you don’t even eat properly these days!”

Akaashi’s eyes flicker up to meet Bokuto’s. It’s his turn to be shocked, bewilderment written all over his face. He hadn’t known Bokuto had noticed any change in his workload. Akaashi hadn’t _wanted_ him to notice, hadn’t wanted to worry him when Bokuto had a world of stress all on his own with major games just right around the corner. Akaashi had thought he’d always made sure that Bokuto was fast asleep by the time he’d crawl into bed beside him, and by sunrise, Bokuto was always long gone. Who would notice if he skipped out on breakfast to get a couple more pages in? And surely, he had thought, no one would notice if he skipped out on lunch at the office. 

He’s in no position to deny it. 

“How did you.. know?”

“How could I not know!? You’re overworking yourself! I’ve never seen you so stressed out before.”

“Oh..” That's all he can say. There’s a heavy feeling in his chest, indescribable and hard to pin down before it spreads. He feels funny, and there's a strange feeling in his throat, and a burn behind his eyes, and suddenly he feels like he’s not sure where he’s supposed to be looking anymore. Akaashi had always managed to hide his emotions well, but this is Bokuto. It was foolish to honestly believe he wouldn’t notice even the most subtle changes in Akaashi’s demeanor. Bokuto had always been sensitive to those. 

“I’m sorry.”

Bokuto’s expression is soft when Akaashi looks up at him, composed of worry and maybe a bit of frustration, but most importantly: solace, understanding. 

“Keiji…” Bokuto’s warm, big hands come forward. Gentle-- he’s always so gentle-- he’s taking off Akaashi’s glasses that must have slid down his nose at some point. Then, he’s leaning in again, and Akaashi reaches up to press Bokuto’s warm body closer to him. There’s a soft kiss on his forehead, and then his nose, and then his cheek. 

“What are you sorry for? You’ve been stressing so much all on your own, haven’t you?”

Akaashi can only give a small nod as he burrows his face into the crook of his neck, his eyes fluttering closed as he inhales. Bokuto smells like his cologne. Or is it Akaashi’s cologne now? And his, no, _their_ laundry detergent. He smells like home. It’s been such a long time. Akaashi knows what Bokuto’s trying to say. They’ve both been so busy. Bokuto hasn’t been able to be there as much as he would have liked.

“Take a break, Keiji! Let’s shower, and then eat, and then you can tell me all about how work’s been. And then we’ll go to bed, early this time. Together! Okay?” 

Bokuto works wonders in quieting Akaashi’s nagging mind. 

He exhales, “Okay.”

-

Their bath together is long, excessively drawn out. 

Bokuto takes his time washing out Akaashi’s hair with way too much shampoo, lathering him up with way too much soap, until Akaashi is breathing in the smell of eucalyptus and lavender and from the bath with every breath. It gets him to relax right into Bokuto’s touch, right into his arms the lower down he goes. It’s been a while since they’ve been able to enjoy each other like this. Entirely innocent, wholesome, and tender, finding relaxation in each other’s quiet company. 

When they get out, they eat together, just like Bokuto said they would. The conversation is kept light, even when he asks about work. Akaashi is honest, and straight to the point, even when it’s difficult to admit and makes him feel weak. 

‘ _It’s been hard. I’ve been having a hard time.’_

For most of it, Bokuto just listens. He’s real quiet, and it’s a bit strange at first, a little uncomfortable, and Akaashi wants to say something like ‘ _Enough about me, though. What about you? I’m here for you. ’_ Always wanting to shift the focus away from himself, give himself up and sell himself short, until he’s really looking into Bokuto’s eyes and realizes something he had been missing before. 

“You can be selfish sometimes, Akaashi.” He says, “You can say no. You can take a day off! You can take what you need, especially from me. You don’t even need to ask! I’d do anything for you! You know that, don’t you?” 

Of course, of course, he knew. Of course he did! How could he forget? How had work made it so easy to forget? 

“I know.” He takes the largest bite of his onigiri yet. 

It gets Bokuto laughing, and their conversation shifts and then picks up until Akaashi’s cheeks hurt from smiling so hard and Bokuto’s choking on every other bite of food because he’s talking way too loud and way too fast.

-

They don’t really get into bed as early as expected. It’s got to be close to midnight by the time they’ve washed up any dishes they used for dinner and brushed their teeth for bed. Still, midnight is a cut above Akaashi’s usual four in the morning.

Akaashi is in bed first, tucked away under the comforter and curled up in his corner of their bed. It’s nice. The sheets feel cool against his warm skin, soft and inviting as he relaxes into them.

He feels like he’s floating. He feels lighter than he has in weeks. Happy, warm, and full, and heavy-lidded. He’s watching Bokuto from where he stands right at the foot of their bed, changing from a tank top into something warm for the night.

Akaashi silently mourns the loss of his biceps to the hoodie’s sleeves.

“Why are you lookin’ at me like that?”

Akaashi raises his eyebrows, pulling the blanket up over half his face to cover a tiny smile. 

“Like what?” He says. His voice is low, a bit of a mumble.

“You know like how!” He says, and once he’s got his head through his hoodie, he’s sliding right under the covers with Akaashi, coming closer and closer until he’s got half his body above Akaashi’s, playfully pinning him down into the pillows. He continues, “Like you wanna eat me! ‘Cos I’ll eat you up first!”

Akaashi plays dumb and indifferent. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Koutarou.” He says, turning his head away, keeping his face expressionless and his voice neutral. “I’m tired.”

Bokuto groans, whiny and exasperated because he knows Akaashi teasing when he sees it. His body shifts so he’s really on top of him now, maneuvering Akaashi like he’s weightless, getting his legs to open up with a single thigh between them, the other leg caging him down. Akaashi does his best to put up a front of resistance. 

“I’ll show you how!”

It’s all playful, and light-hearted, pure fun. First, Bokuto attacks along his jawline. Then, he litters quick kisses from his chin to his tippy-tops of his ears. It tickles, earning him airy giggles that bubble out of Akaashi, encouraging the move down his neck. 

Akaashi’s in the middle of a sleepy little laugh when it catches in his throat, dissolving into a shaky exhale at the feeling of a bite on his exposed collar, where his sweater has slid off around mid-shoulder from their little struggle earlier. 

There’s a brief pause. Both of them seemingly dumbfounded by their own reaction. Bokuto hadn’t meant to get so worked up enough to bite. Akaashi hadn’t meant to show just how much he had liked it. Bokuto’s eyes search for Akaashi’s own, and the look on one another’s face tells them all they need to know. 

Bokuto kisses up Akaashi’s neck again, sensual and slow. His warm breath ghosts across Akaashi’s skin, leaving goosebumps in its wake, tickling enough for Akaashi to shiver. One hand cups his cheek, turning his head so they’re facing each other now, and Akaashi’s heart feels like it’s near bursting. 

He knows Bokuto feels the same way too. Bokuto looks at Akaashi like he’s his entire world. 

For the night, he’ll let himself undoubtedly believe it. For tonight, he’ll let himself believe he deserves it. That he deserves all of this.

He presses his face into Bokuto’s hand and lets his eyes flutter closed, a silent invitation. 

Bokuto is quick on the uptake. They kiss-- slow-- but just as heavy as any other kiss could be. It’s languid, passionate, a steady exchange of emotion. Bokuto leads it, kissing him until he’s breathless, panting, and flushed pink. Akaashi’s lips parting for a quick breath is quickly followed by Bokuto’s tongue. Tentative at first, until he licks his way in deeper and swallows down Akaashi’s long, drawn-out moan. 

“Fuck,” Bokuto breathes, burying his face in the crook of Akaashi’s shoulder as he adjusts. Both of his legs slot between Akaashi’s now, drawing up so he’s on his knees, pushing Akaashi’s own legs wider apart and higher. Their bodies fit together perfectly, Akaashi thinks. It feels like they were made to slot together like this.

“Fuck, Keiji. I’ve missed this.” He says, his fingertips ghosting over Akaashi’s slender arms until his fingers slip between Akaashi’s own, intertwining and squeezing tight. He gasps, “I’ve missed _you,”_ And Bokuto makes sure to provide emphasis with a prolonged, deliberate roll of his hips. 

Akaashi can feel all of Bokuto through his thin shorts, all of where their bodies press against each other, hyper-aware of the way Bokuto makes him feel like he’s drunk, so in love and on fire. 

“ _Koutarou,”_ Akaashi puffs, grinding his hips up to meet Bokuto’s, until he’s sure Bokuto can feel all of him, too. The expanse of his hard cock made obvious by the way his sweatpants tent. Bokuto groans, grinding down a little harder in response, coming down to sweep Akaashi up in another searing kiss. This one is wet and open-mouthed, and a little more frantic as the heat between them builds. Akaashi has to compose himself when Bokuto cuts the kiss short again.

  
“Tell me what you want Akaashi. Tell me. I’ll give it to you. Anything for you, tell me--”  
  
“Fuck me,” Akaashi breathes. _“Fuck me.”_ He says again, because he’s got to repeat it with a newfound sense of urgency as Bokuto sucks a new hickey high on his neck. He’ll have to remember to wear a turtleneck to work on Monday. 

Bokuto doesn’t waste any time getting to it. The hoodie that he had just put on before bed is already gone, discarded somewhere in their big mess of sheets, revealing his perfectly chiseled body. Broad shoulders, a big chest, and toned arms render Akaashi completely helpless underneath. Akaashi’s shirt is next, and Bokuto slides off his t-shirt like he’s unwrapping a delicate present, careful and slow but trembling in anticipation. 

“Beautiful.” Bokuto rasps, “You’re perfect, Akaashi. You’re so pretty, just for me.” He’s cooing as he speaks, whispering sweet nothings into Akaashi’s ear as he blindly reaches for the bottle of lube by their nightstand.

He sits upon his knees now, bottle in hand, between Akaashi’s legs, as he tugs at the hem of Akaashi’s sweatpants. He raises his hips just enough for his cock to spring free, already hard and flushed pink against his lightly tanned tummy. There’s a small smile dancing across Bokuto’s lips as he squeezes a generous amount of lube into his hand.  
  
“I’ll give you exactly what you want and more, Keiji. I’ll give you everything.”

And Akaashi opens his mouth to say something just as Bokuto’s warm, lube-slicked hand gently wraps around cock, giving an experimental flick of his wrist. Akaashi reaction is instantaneous. His hips jerk up into his boyfriend’s firm hand, coaxing out a needy moan with the sudden rise and fall of his chest. 

Bokuto’s eyes are burning into him, he can feel them watching Akaashi’s every reaction, focused solely on his pleasure. It’s enough to make Akaashi flush pink from the apple of his cheeks to the very tips of his ear. 

Each of Bokuto’s strokes alternate in sensation: one gentle and quick-- a painful tease. The next, so slow and intense that it sends sparks flying across Akaashi’s body like bursts of a flame until his back is arching off the bed, chasing after Bokuto’s hand like he’d just _die_ if Bokuto were to let go. 

“Oh, God,” Akaashi whimpers. He can feel himself throb when Bokuto begins to thumbs at the head of his cock, his legs falling open further, weak as they tremble and shake.

“You look super fucking hot, right now, Keiji. Fuck, you should see yourself.” 

Akaashi moans in response, unraveling in Bokuto’s strong hands. One hand explores Akaashi’s body further, petting at his tummy to keep Akaashi’s hips down as he adds twists to the stroke of his hand, picking up the pace and adding a bit more pressure.

Bokuto looks like he’s enjoying this just as much, and his words push Akaashi deeper into a haze. It’s hot, it’s ridiculously hot when Bokuto talks to him like this. It gets Akaashi in ruins, one hand flying down to squeeze at Bokuto’s wrist. “Koutarou, _Koutarou..._ Oh!” He cries.

“Gonna cum? Do you wanna cum like this?”

Akaashi shakes his head, but Bokuto doesn’t let up just yet. “Use your words. I wanna do exactly what I’m told.”

“ _No,_ ” He breathes, unable to hold back from fucking himself up into Bokuto’s hand, hissing at the way Bokuto grips him a little tighter. “I want to cum from y--” he gasps, “from _fucking me.”_

“Shit. Open your mouth.” Bokuto breathes, and there's an edge to his words like Akaashi’s got him close to coming without even touching him yet. 

Akaashi hastily complies, a muffled moan escaping his lips as Bokuto slips two of his thick fingers in his mouth. He pushes them in deep, against Akaashi’s tongue.

“Suck.” He says, and now Akaashi is doing what he’s told, closing his soft lips around Bokuto’s fingers and sucking until they’re as wet as they can be when Bokuto slowly pulls them back out.

With one hand, Bokuto manages to take Akaashi’s sweatpants the rest of the way down and positions him so one of Akaashi’s leg hikes over Bokuto’s shoulder. His fingers, wet with Akaashi’s saliva, are made wetter with a surplus amount of lube before Bokuto presses the first right against Akaashi’s entrance, making it a point to smear the excess lube across until Akaashi is soaked. It’s cold, getting Akaashi hiss.

Bokuto laughs.  
  


It’s a deliberate distraction, just in case it hurts when Bokuto pushes the first finger in. It’s been a while since they’ve been able to get this far. 

He leans in to kiss Akaashi again, soft kisses against his lips that get Akaashi a little breathless, and lightheaded as Bokuto slowly presses the finger inside of him. He’s still watching him closely. His eyes wrack over the way Akaashi’s flush settles into a brighter shade of red, suddenly shy. Bokuto makes note of the way his eyebrows twitch and raise at the same time his eyes flutter closed at the intrusion. 

Bokuto kisses Akaashi’s forehead, kisses his nose, kisses his eyelids, and then his cheek. He doesn’t add another finger until he knows just how badly Akaashi wants it. The second finger goes in with ease, and then his fingers curl. 

Akaashi sighs at the feeling, his back arching up all over again. He’s torn between pushing back down on Bokuto’s thick fingers, or rolling up so his cock grinds against Bokuto’s body above him. It’s a bit tortuous, but it’s so _good._

“I love seeing you like this, Keiji.” Bokuto purrs, sinking his fingers as deep as they can before he’s curling them again. Slowly, and so carefully at first, focusing on simultaneously stretching Akaashi out just as much as he focuses on building up the pleasure between them. 

It takes time, but soon enough, Akaashi is clenching around Bokuto’s fingers, setting the pace on his own by the rock of his own hips, his moans strung out and higher pitched than they previously had been. His hands flail for purchase in their thick pillows, choking on a sob when Bokuto’s third finger enters him and presses right against his prostate. 

Bokuto matches Akaashi’s pace, letting Akaashi fuck himself down on fingers, and in the back of his mind and vaguely registers the way Bokuto’s breathing has picked up. He’s panting almost, looking down at Akaashi like he really does wanna devour him.

Akaashi’s body shudders hard, and then he’s breaking into babbling out whatever nonsense he can think of as his eyes squeeze shut. Bokuto’s fingers fuck him open expertly, intentionally press against his prostate with every push inward, and then he’s stopping him. Holding his hips down and forcing him to stay put right on his fingers, right where Akaashi sees stars. 

“Yes, yes! S’ good!” and at this point Akaashi must sound like a broken record, begging to be fucked since they’ve started. “Fuck me, _now.”_

“ _Keiji_ \-- _Ohmygod--_ I could cum just watching you. Fuck. Yeah, Okay. Yeah, now.” He wheezes. And then he’s pulling his fingers out and letting go of his hips and Akaashi has to breathe in and out to keep himself together, to not change his mind and beg Bokuto to let him cum on his fingers after all. 

It feels like an eternity without Bokuto’s touch on him, before Bokuto’s big hands are pulling Akaashi’s entire body closer towards him, his leg slipping off his shoulder.

“ _Look,”_ Bokuto exhales. “Look at what you do to me, Keiji.” He brings one of Akaashi’s hands forward, towards his cock, now free from his shorts. He’s rock hard and hot, throbbing at the feel of Akaashi’s hand on him. Akaashi swallows, letting his fingers ghost over the head of Bokuto’s cock. He hisses. 

His other hand, with what seems like another absurd amount of lube, wraps around the part of his cock that Akaashi isn’t touching. And Akaashi isn’t able to stop himself from propping himself up on one elbow and placing his hand right over the top of Bokuto’s, watching him slick himself up. His mouth feels dry.

_Look at what you do to me._

“Lay back down.” He says.

  
“ _Koutarou,_ ” Akaashi pants, spreading his legs open the second he’s against the pillows again, his arms falling back near his head. 

If Bokuto could put it into words, he’d compare Akaashi to a flower right now. Blooming underneath him, pretty and pink. His hair is mussed and messy, and his lips red and wet, swollen from all their kisses. 

“Keiji.” 

That’s all he says before guiding the head of his cock into him. 

Bokuto pushes in steadily, keeping his eyes on Akaashi’s face for any signs of his comfort. Akaashi’s breath is caught in his throat as he presses his hips downward, meeting Bokuto in the slow push. 

He finally bottoms out a few minutes afterward, the absurd amount of lube helps, makes it feel so much more intense. Akaashi feels like he’s soaking wet. Akaashi’s glad they’d decided against a condom tonight.

“Big,” Akaashi says. 

Bokuto laughs. “You feel fucking amazing.” Exhaling, “You’re so tight. So good for me. Fuck, you’re incredible.”

Akaashi's body begins to tremble, overwhelmed by the feeling of Bokuto deep inside him and the way he talks, the things he says. “Koutarou, please.. _Move._ ” Akaashi begs. 

And he does, pulling out a bit, to allow himself to roll his hips right back into Akaashi. 

They’re familiar with each other. It’s so easy to fall into a rhythm, with the way Akaash is so pliant as he takes and Bokuto is so, so eager to give. He’s fucking him deep and slow now, just like he knows Akaashi likes it. The power behind each of Bokuto’s thrusts jolts Akaashi’s body sending shocks of pleasure throughout it, and the bed creaks when Bokuto leans over him, one of his hands pinning Akaashi down while the other grips the headboard. 

Akaashi moans, loud and unrestricted now, each time Bokuto’s fucking into him again, gasping when he slides out. He wants it, he wants it, _he wants it._

_“Deeper,”_ He says, until the sound of skin against skin and his moans drown out the city below their apartment window. 

_Perfect_ , he thinks. 

Akaashi’s coming undone on Bokuto’s cock, his body melting into Bokuto’s hold. The pleasure floods him, Bokuto has managed to angle his hips _just right_ , making Akaashi’s head fall back against the pillows. Heat floods through him, breaking him down until Bokuto is all he can see, smell, hear and _feel._

Work, and the stress of daily life, have long since left his mind.

“Feel good, Keiji? _Fuck,_ you _really_ should _see_ yourself right now. Does it feel good?” 

Akaashi’s can only silently nod, too strung up and too close to coming to focus on forming the correct words. He wants to be touched, he wants more of anything of Bokuto so badly that it hurts. He wants to be greedy.

Quivering, he lets go of their sheets to snake a hand between their bodies to touch himself. He’s so close, so close. 

“Koutarou, I’m _close,_ I--”

Bokuto stops him before he can get very far. 

“No,” He says. “Cum on my cock. Just like this.” 

Akaashi’s eyes widen, surprise overtaking his features before his head tips back and his lips part in a loud gasp. Akaashi’s body locks up, his muscles tight and tense like a bowstring until his orgasm passes through him in waves. He’s trembling, eyes rolling back as his eyelids flutter, his long eyelashes catching tiny tears that sweep against the tops of his cheeks when he finally squeezes them shut. 

“ _Uhhn!_ ”

“Good. You’re s _’_ good, baby.” Bokuto rasps, his breathing hard and pants rough as he fucks Akaashi right through his orgasm until the last of his aftershocks fade away and Akaashi looks properly fucked out and pliable underneath him.  
  
It must do something to Bokuto, to see Akaashi glow with pleasure, eyes glassy and lips kiss-swollen because he’s groaning suddenly, “God, I’m gonna cum inside you, Keiji--”

“Yes, _yes._ Cum inside me. Koutarou, _inside me._ Want to feel you-- want to--” 

Bokuto’s thrusts falter, losing rhythm as he stills, reaching forward to pull Akaashi up and close to him. Bokuto moans as he comes inside Akaashi, breathing hard. He just keeps coming and _coming_ , placing a hand on Akaashi’s belly as he shoves himself as deep as he can go. 

Bokuto is still panting when he speaks, “I love you...I love you...Love you.”

“I love you, too.” 

It takes them a while to come down after Bokuto pulls out. And for a while they lie still, listening to each other’s breathing until they go from short, quick breaths to deep, slow ones. Bokuto’s laying on top of Akaashi, ear pressed against his chest. Akaashi absentmindedly runs his fingers through his hair. He twirls strands of white and black around his finger, releasing to watch them twirl all the way back to normal. 

Bokuto shifts, then lifts his face from Akaashi’s chest to gaze up at him. Akaashi has known him long enough to notice the tinge of mischief mixed within a sea of gold.

“...What?”

“Nothing! Thinking of anything?”

Akaashi’s eyebrows furrow. “No... Why?” Bokuto grins at his response, it’s the biggest smile he’s gotten all night. 

“Then it worked! I got you to relax.”

Akaashi snorts. He understands Bokuto’s implication without anything more needing to be said. Bokuto definitely had his ways.  
  
“I guess you’re right, but I’ll need to take another bath and... it’s already so late.” 

“It’s the weekend! We’ve got all day to sleep in tomorrow. No work! I’ll wash you up again!” Bokuto chirps, like he’d be the happiest man alive to be able to get in the tub with Akaashi for the second time in one day. 

Akaashi's eyes crinkle up as he laughs.

  
  
“Keiji! Is that a yes?”

“Koutarou.” He says, wrapping his arms around him. “We’ve got all day tomorrow, so.. why don’t you kiss me for a little longer.”

Bokuto’s happy to oblige. 

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to leave a comment! tell me what you think!! <3


End file.
